Legend Of Zelda: Constellation Road
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: After Ganondorf breaks into Zelda's library to looks at book of constellations 200 years ago, Link goes to Popstar to ask Kirby to ask if he knows anything. Kirby tells him its a map to the creation of the universe. But what they don't know is someone leaked this info to Ganondorf and is trying to lure them all to the Constellation Road.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Map to The Constellation Road**

(At Hyrule Castle late at night)

Several guards were patrolling the castle after dark, but they failed to notices a creeping black shadow moving along the floor. The shadow crept its way into the library of the castle before it turned into Ganondorf.

Ganondorf- Well…that was easier than I was expecting. Now, where is that book.

Then Ganondorf began looking around each bookshelf until he found a book with a very bazar cover on it. Ganondorf pulled it from the shelf and opened it.

Ganondorf- Finally! I found what I came for.

Mysterious voice- And what might that be, Ganondorf?

Ganondorf turned around and saw Zelda and Impa standing behind him.

Ganondorf- Up a little late, aren't you dear princess.

Zelda- I should say the same thing about you, Ganondorf. Breaking into my castle in the middle of the night.

Impa- Probably after the Triforce of Wisdom again!

Ganondorf- Hehe. Trust me, if I was after Zelda's Triforce, I would've tried to sneak into her room instead of the library. I just need some info to a much bigger prize. Since I've already found what I needed, you can have this book back.

Ganondorf tossed the book at Zelda, but Zelda quickly used Nayru's Love to block the book before it could hit her. Then Impa swung her giant knife at Ganondorf. However, Ganondorf turned into a swarm of bats as soon as the giant knife hit him. Then the swarm of bats broke a stain glass window and flew out through it.

Impa- Shit! Ganondorf got away again!

Zelda began looking through the book and seemed rather confused.

Zelda- That's odd…

Impa- What is it, your grace?

Zelda- This book is just pictures of constellations that appear in the sky once every 200 years. Why would Ganondorf be interested in this.

Impa- But why would he leave the book after risking of coming in here?

Zelda- Ganondorf has a photographic memory. So looking at these pictures is all he needed. But the real question is why?

(Somewhere on Popstar late at night)

Meta Knight felt some kind of disturbance while standing at the ledge of a small hill. Meta Knight looked up at the stars in the sky.

Meta Knight- No…it can't be…someone is trying to find…I must warn Kirby as soon as possible!

(The next morning at Link's house)

Link and his younger sister, Aryll, were enjoying some breakfast.

Link- You know, Aryll, you don't need to worry about that injury Vaati gave me back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Aryll- And you didn't need to constantly worry about me after you and Shantae saved me from Ganondorf.

Link- I guess you have a fair point there.

Eventually, Zelda entered the house.

Link- Zelda?

Aryll- What brings you here, princess?

Zelda- Last night, Ganondorf payed us a visit.

Link- He didn't hurt you, did he?! Was he after the Triforce again?!

Zelda- Actually…

Then Zelda pulls out the book from the library.

Zelda- He was after this book.

Aryll- That's strange. Why break into your castle for a book?

Link looked through it and saw only pictures of stars.

Link- I concur with Aryll. Only thing in here are pictures of stars in the night sky.

Zelda- Actually, those are constellations that appear in the sky once every 200 years. In fact, they are said to appear in our sky in less than a week from now.

Link- I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about constellations or what Ganondorf would be interested in them. But I think I know someone that might have a better understanding than I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Story of the Constellation Road**

(At Chef Kawasaki's restaurant)

Kirby was sitting at a table with Tiff and Tuff. Chef Kawasaki took their orders and walked to his kitchen.

Tiff- Kirby, I know you have a big apatite and all, but you ordered nearly everything on the breakfast special menu. Don't you think that's a little too much?

Kirby- After the heavy beatings I took from Marx and Zero after Tabuu hired those Zeti to kidnap all of those kids, including the two of you, I think I've earned a moment to treat myself.

Tiff- I meant cost wise. You got enough money to pay Kawasaki's check after you've eaten.

Kirby- Believe it or not, yes I do. I have just enough to pay my bill.

Tuff- I wouldn't worry too much about it, Tiff. Kirby did just save everyone's asses before Tabuu and the Deadly Six could destroy all of our worlds.

Suddenly, everyone in the restaurant's attention was drawn to Link and Aryll as they entered.

Kirby- Link?

Link- Hi there, Kirby. Mind if we join you?

Kirby- No, I don't mind. Make yourselves at home. But don't expect me to pay for your check.

Tiff- Yeah, Kirby's check is high enough!

Kirby- Hey!

Link and Aryll took a seat at the table as well, but Tiff began to blush at the sight of Link.

Kirby- It is nice to see you again, especially after that crazy incident with Tabuu and the Zeti, but you wouldn't leave Earth and come to Popstar unless you had a reason.

Aryll pulls out a book and hands it to Kirby.

Aryll- Zelda told us Ganondorf was after this book last night. All we see are pictures of star constellations.

Link- Since you're a Star Worrier, maybe you might have a better idea what's so special about them.

Kirby took a look at the pictures in the book.

Kirby- Now that you mention it…I remember Meta Knight telling me about something called…the Constellation Road once. And these constellations are actually a map to the Constellation Road. And the road appears once every 200 years.

Link- That must be what Ganondorf is after. Any idea what's so special about this Constellation Road?

Kirby- I might know a little bit about it from what Meta Knight told me, but I'm not really an expert. If anyone could give you that answer, it's probably Meta Knight.

Link- And where can we find Meta Knight?

Suddenly, Meta Knight entered the restaurant.

Meta Knight- Actually, I'm right here.

Meta Knight approached them.

Link- Meta Knight, I…

Meta Knight- I know why you and your sister have traveled from Hyrule to Popstar. And yes, I do know about the Constellation Road. However, I can't tell you here, too many ears everywhere.

Link- Then how about we discuss this somewhere more private.

Kirby- Hey Kawasaki, can you make that order to go?

(At Kirby's house)

Kirby, Link, Aryll, Tiff, Tuff, and Meta Knight entered the house and Meta Knight made sure no one followed.

Meta Knight- Ok. I guess it's safe here.

Link- Now can you tell us about the Constellation Road and why Ganondorf is interested in it?

Meta Knight- Kirby, do you remember that adventure you had with Mario, Sonic, and Ty? When you traveled around the galaxies looking for Power Stars to stop Bowser from recreating the universe?

Kirby- Yes.

Meta Knight- The Constellation Road is just like that plot. Except the road leads to the creation of the big bang. All Ganondorf has to do is follow the Constellation Road until he finds the big bang, enabling him to recreate the universe in his image like what Bowser was trying to do.

Link- Damn! That must be why Ganondorf wanted to look at that map in the constellations.

Tuff- But why would he leave the book behind if he wants the map?

Link- Trust me, he only need to look at it once before he fully memorizes it. He's good like that.

Tiff- But how can we decipher the map before Ganondorf does?

Meta Knight- Truth be told, I know where it is.

Everyone was shocked after hearing Meta Knight say that.

Kirby- And you didn't tell us this earlier because…?

Meta Knight- I vowed not to reveal something like that unless I had no other choice and you didn't need to know until now. Why do you think I had us leave Kawasaki's restaurant first?

Aryll- Then you better show us the way before Ganondorf does.

Kirby- One problem…my Warp Star won't be able to carry all of us. I'd say only three of us will fit on it through space.

Meta Knight- Then I guess me, Kirby, and Link will go.

Link- Wait, I don't want to abandon Aryll like that.

Aryll- It's ok, Link. You'll be more useful than I will when facing Ganondorf. Besides, I can keep Popstar safe from trouble while Kirby's gone.

Kirby- Actually, King DeDeDe has been at Castle Koopa since we defeated Tabuu's followers. Not sure why, but with him gone, there hasn't been much crime on Popstar.

Tiff- Regardless, it's good to keep someone here just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Race Begins**

(Somewhere in space)

Kirby, Link, and Meta Knight were riding Kirby's Warp Star as they traveled through space.

Kirby- Almost makes me think about that little adventure I had with Mario, Sonic, and Ty.

Link- I'm a little surprised we can breathe in space while riding this star of yours.

Meta Knight- The Warp Star has many magical properties. But we need to head for the Constellation Road before Ganondorf does!

Link- And do you know which way to go?

Meta Knight- I've known the way since before Kirby was even born. Unlike Ganondorf, I don't need to memorize the map since I already have.

Link- Since before Kirby was born? How does that make…

Kirby- Trust me, Link. Meta Knight is much older than he looks. In fact, I'm much younger than I look.

Link- Then I guess me and Meta Knight have something in common.

Meta Knight- You're older than you look too?

Link- Sort of. When I was a child…I got sealed in the Sacred Realm and fell asleep for seven years until I was an adult. But after I defeated Ganondorf, Zelda sent me back in time to relive the seven years I lost. But the funny thing is I still ended up fighting Ganondorf as an adult. You know, I never did figure out how Ganondorf escaped his prison from the Sacred Realm and ironically the same time I first met Mario and joined his team.

Kirby- Life is full of mysteries. Like how that Zeti, Zor, got to Popstar and kidnapped Tiff and Tuff for Tabuu's machine. Anyway, where is the Constellation Road, Meta Knight?

Meta Knight- It's in another dimension, really. The alinement of stars opens a dimensional vortex to it.

Kirby- Strange, that sounds familiar.

Meta Knight- It should. We went through that dimension once before while riding that four headed dragon, Landia.

Kirby- Wait, is that why Magolor wanted Landia's crown?!

Link- Who?

Kirby- A long time ago, this guy named Magolor crashed on Popstar. Me, Meta Knight, DeDeDe, and Spear Waddle Dee helped him fix his ship, because we thought he was a traveler who got into an accident. Turns out, his ship crashed because he was attacked by the dragon, Landia, after failing to take his crown. His solution…tricking us to fight Landia and taking his crown while the dragon was weakened.

Meta Knight- That crown gave him the power to cross dimensions without the stars lining up in the correct order. But how did Ganondorf even know about the Constellation Road or even have the means to travel through space?

Link- Trust me, Ganondorf has pulled off a lot of things that Zelda and I question how he manage to pull off.

Kirby- Anyway, which way, Meta Knight?

Meta Knight- Keep heading in that direction. That's when the alinement should occur.

(In a space ship with Doctor Eggman's logo on it)

Ganondorf was looking out the windshield of the ship as he was piloting. Eventually, a thee of his Moblins approached Ganondorf from behind.

One Moblin- Lord Ganondorf, is this a good idea traveling this far into space?

Ganondorf- Of course it is. The Triforce of Power has been calling me to come to this place for weeks now. I'll admit, I might not have much space travel, but I doubt Link does either.

Another Moblin- But how did you even get this ship to travel through space?

Ganondorf- This actually belonged to that fool, Doctor Eggman. Believe it or not, he got stranded in the South Pole after the blue hedgehog and Poke'mon Trainer foiled his plan. I got poor dumbass out of there before he froze to death and in exchange a way to travel through space.

The third Moblin- But Lord Ganondorf, isn't there one member of the Super Mario Brother's Team that is from outer space?

Ganondorf- That's actually why I brought you along, in case Link manages to tell the Star Warrior. And to think, I'll have succeeded where Bowser had failed and make the universe in my own image.

(In an unknown void)

A mysterious figure was watching Ganondorf making his way to the Constellation Road.

Mysterious figure- Perfect! I knew if I spread my influence enough, I would find someone to set me free.

Then the mysterious figures attention was changed to Kirby, Link, and Meta Knight who were riding Kirby's Warp Star.

Mysterious Figure- Kirby?! Him again?! I see he brought Meta Knight, but who is that other swordsman with him. This feels strange. He doesn't seem like he's from Popstar and that sword he's carrying…I feel a tremendous power coming from it. This could cause trouble for my plans to escape this prison Kirby put me in. I better do something about it. I think I might know. If Kirby is here, then Popstar is left vulnerable to an attack. How about I send a few friends to Popstar!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Attack on Popstar**

(Back on Popstar)

Aryll, Tiff, and Tuff were hanging around Cappy Town.

Tuff- Can't believe we got left behind again!

Tiff- We are still just kids. And the Warp Star couldn't carry all of us.

Tuff- Still sucks we that they get to have all the fun. I'm sure Aryll agrees with me.

Aryll- Actually, I'm not much of a fighter. That's more of Link's department.

Tuff- Are you kidding me?!

Tiff- I did hear you fought against Tabuu's followers in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Aryll- Link needed my help then. I might not be much of a fighter, but I do have something. I don't exactly know why, but the magic of the goddess, Hylia, resides in me. She's the one who created Hyrule, the Triforce, and the Master Sword. Back when…I had some issues, it was revealed Hylia's power is inside of me.

Tuff- That does sound pretty cool.

Aryll- Problem is I haven't fully mastered this power. And I can't control it when I use so much of it at once. I am being taught to control this power from Zelda, Shantae, and Palutena, but it's slow going. But I don't mind waiting on the sidelines until I've mastered Hylia's power. But I know one day, I'm meet the same standards as my big brother and my father, who wielded the Master Sword before Link.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark, like the sun was being blocked.

Tuff- Why did it get dark all of a sudden?

Aryll- Maybe the sun is setting.

Tiff- No, it's not even noon yet.

When Tiff, Tuff, and Aryll looked up, they saw a bunch of strange portals opened up in the sky. Eventually, these strange creatures called Sphere Doomers (from Kirby Returns to Dreamland) flew out of the portals and began attacking Cappy Town. One Sphere Doomer was about to attack Tiff and Tuff, but Aryll knocked it away with a magic attack.

Aryll- Where is that communicator?!

(Back over in space)

Kirby, Link, and Meta Knight were continuing to ride the Warp Star and they eventually found the space ship Ganondorf was piloting.

Link- Is that Ganondorf?

Meta Knight- This is where the portal will open, so it must be.

Kirby- But why does it have Eggman's logo on it?

Link- Maybe that explains how Ganondorf got a way to travel through space.

Meta Knight- We better board that ship and take him out before…

Before Meta Knight could finish, Link's communicator rang. Link pulled it out and answered it.

Link- Hello?

Aryll- Big brother…we see to have a problem…

Kirby- Can't this wait?

(Back on Popstar)

Aryll was fighting a few Sphere Doomers while holding the communicator to one ear.

Aryll- I don't think it can! These strange monsters just appeared out of nowhere and are attacking Popstar! In fact, I'm having a bit off difficulty talking to you while fighting these creeps at the same time! Tiff and Tuff told me they're called Sphere Doomers. I don't know much about them, but they seem to be stronger than they look and I need some help here!

A Sphere Doomer tried to jump Aryll from behind, but Aryll managed to dodge and hit it with a fireball. Then she saw some of the Sphere Doomers attacking people at Kawasaki's restaurant and Aryll created a barrier around the Cappy's.

Aryll- I can fight some of them, but I can't protect everyone by myself! I need some help!

(Back in space)

Link- Don't worry, Aryll! I'm coming!

Meta Knight- You fool! We're already deep in space and the only thing protecting you from all of space's fatal conditions is the Warp Star!

Link- Then turn this star around! I can't leave my sister to fight those things alone!

Meta Knight- If we turn back, we'll not only lose Ganondorf, but we'll won't be able to make it back before the portal closes if he crosses through!

Then Kirby pulls out a small device that looked like a remote control and began pushing a few buttons.

(Back on Popstar)

Aryll was continuing to fight the swarm of Sphere Doomers. After taking out another one, she saw one Sphere Doomer was about to attack Tiff and Tuff from behind. Aryll tried to rush to them, but another Sphere Doomer tackled her from her left and knocked her to the ground. However, just as Tiff and Tuff turned around to see the Sphere Doomer that was about to attack them, a large mechanical fist punched the Sphere Doomer in the face and knocked it through a building. Tiff and Tuff looked and saw Robobot standing in front of them as Aryll put the communicator to her ear again.

Aryll- Ok…now there's a large robot that looks like Kirby.

Kirby- His name is Robobot and he's my robotic assistant. He's programed to do whatever I tell him to. You asked for assistance fending off the Sphere Doomers, I called him over to help you. Robobot, keep Tiff and Tuff safe.

Robobot nods its head and puts Tiff and Tuff in the cockpit in its head where Kirby normally rides when piloting Robobot.

Tiff- This cockpit is sort of a…tight fit…with me and Tuff sitting at the same time.

Tuff- Look on the bright side, we get to control Robobot!

(Back in space)

Kirby- Link, I know your sister is important to you, but so are Tiff and Tuff to me. But there are more important things at stake here. As a hero and a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, you should know about prioritizing situations. Ganondorf plans to recreate the universe like Bowser almost did. But I know Robobot will protect them from harm. Let's stop Ganondorf as soon as possible so we can get back to them.

Link- You're right. It's just…I lost Aryll when I was a child and I don't want that to happen again.

Meta Knight- We have to act fast! The portal to the Constellation Road is opening!

Suddenly, the stars in the part of space they were in began to a line and take the form of an unusual pattern. Then a white vortex opened and it sucked the space ship Ganondorf was using and the Warp Star into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Where the Universe Began**

(In an unknown void)

Link, Kirby, and Meta Knight came out of the other end of that white vortex, but so did Ganondorf and that space ship he was using. They even noticed that space ship landing.

Kirby- Wow! This really is the place we chased Magolor all those years ago!

Link- Is it safe to land and get off the Warp Star now?

Meta Knight- Yes, you can.

Kirby- Let me just land the Warp Star first. We're pretty high up above the ground.

Kirby got the Warp Star close to the ground, but then three Moblins came out of Ganondorf's space ship.

Moblin- I see the Star Warrior came, but Lord Ganondorf was not expecting Link to be here too.

Another Moblin- Well, someone had to tell Kirby that Ganondorf broke into Zelda's library.

Link- We don't have time to deal with you three goons. Where's your boss?

The three Moblins didn't say anything and tried to attack them. However, Kirby instantly inhaled all three of them into his mouth before spiting them against the side of the space ship. Ganondorf then stepped out of the ship and saw the three Moblins lying on the ground.

Ganondorf- I knew it was a mistake to bring those three along. I guess if you want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself. I had a feeling Kirby would show up, but I can't lose Link even in space.

Link- You forget? Each member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team has several ways in staying connected to each member in case any of us needs help and vice versa.

Meta Knight- But what I want to ****ing know is how you found out about the Constellation Road?! Hyrule is not exactly big on space info.

Ganondorf- Hard to explain. The Triforce of Power kept telling me it heard a voice telling it about this place and how I can reshape the universe here. Kind of what Ganondorf tried not that long ago. Before his plan backfired and he shrunk in stature! HAHAHA! I would've loved to see the "all-mighty" Bowser like that!

Kirby- But just Bowser's attempt, you'll fail as well. And I know, because I was there with Mario when his plot failed.

Link- You really might as well give up now, Ganondorf. You can barely handle me alone. When you fought me and Sonic, Sonic made you look like a total buffoon when he got you to literally punch yourself in the face. Me and Ash foiled your Diamond Core plot and Ash almost cut you in half. Not to mention how badly you and Risky Boots were after Shantae and I rescued Aryll from you. What makes you think you can do better against me and Kirby?

Ganondorf- You do make a good point, but I do have an ace up my sleeve. As much as I hate to resort to it, you're not leaving me much of a choice.

Then Ganondorf snapped his fingers and his eyes suddenly turned red as his body began to warp into the dark beast, Ganon.

Kirby- What just happened?!

Link- Ganondorf's alter ego, the dark beast, Ganon. He's just as strong as Perfect Nazo from Sonic's world is, but Ganon's mind deteriorates while he's in the form of that monster. Even so, I'd advise you to not let your guard down.

Little did they know, a mysterious figure was hiding nearby, watching them from a close distance.

Mysterious figure- Odd. Kirby still followed that pale man with the red beard even though I sent those Sphere Doomers to Popstar. But maybe Kirby and his green friend can help me out after all. Since that man who picked up my signal is much stronger then I thought, I might need him to be weakened before I can get what I need.

Ganon charged for Link, Kirby, and Meta Knight. Luckily, they dodged. Meta Knight tried his drill attack (the forward B move in Smash), but he suddenly bounce off of Ganon.

Meta Knight- What the?! Galaxia didn't make a dent in him?!

Link- I did mention that Ganon is just as strong as Perfect Nazo is. But don't worry, because my Master Sword can penetrate his dark power.

Kirby- Link, I need something to inhale! I don't think I'll be able to do much without one of my copy abilities!

Link- Sure thing, Kirby.

Then Link pulls out a bomb and tosses it to Kirby. Kirby inhales the bomb and transforms into Bomb Kirby.

Bomb Kirby- POYO! So what's the plan, Link?

Link- When Ganondorf turns into Ganon, his mind becomes that of a savage beast, as I mentioned before. Because of that, he lives big openings. Try and get Ganon's attention so I can shoot him with one of these.

Link pulls out a light arrow (from Ocarina of Time) and shows it to Bomb Kirby.

Bomb Kirby- You sure those will do the trick?

Link- They did when Zelda and I fought Ganon before.

Bomb Kirby whistled for his Warp Star and jumped on it. Then Bomb Kirby dropped a barrage of bombs above Ganon's head and made him looked up.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Ganon spat out a fireball the size of a meteor, but Bomb Kirby dodged it. Then Ganon caught a glimpse of a bright light from his peripheral vision. He turned his head and saw Link charging his light arrow. But before Link could fire, Ganon fired an energy blast from one of his front claws and knocked Link to the ground and made him drop his quiver of light arrows. Link got back up, but Ganon swept them light arrows away from Link before he could grab them again.

Meta Knight- I guess he's not as much of a mindless beast as you thought. He obviously remembered how you used those arrows on him before.

Bomb Kirby- Any other ideas to stopping that monster?

Link- Last time Ganondorf turned into Ganon, Asha and Pikachu dropped a giant stalactite on him, but I don't see anything like that. Unless I get those arrows back, the only other way to weaken Ganon is to drive the Master Sword into his chest.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Ganon fired another fireball and Link and Meta Knight rushed out of the way. However, Bomb Kirby got an idea. He suddenly dropped his bomb ability and used his inhale on the fire ball, despite that the fireball was larger than him.

Meta Knight- Kirby! What the **** are you doing?!

Then to everyone's surprise, Kirby successfully inhaled the large fireball and transformed into Monster Fire Kirby!

Monster Fire Kirby- POYO!

Then Monster Fire Kirby fired a stream of fire, as large as he could make it, at Ganon. Ganon tried blocking it, but it was too strong for him to hold back and it was causing him pain.

Ganon- (ROAR)

Monster Fire Kirby- Link, act now! I don't know how much longer I can hold him!

Then Link noticed that Ganon was completely distracted and rushed in while charging his Master Sword. Once Link got in close enough, he struck Ganon in the chest with the Triforce Cut. Ganon dropped his guard and the monster flame completely engulfed him. Link got out of the way just in time. When the flames faded, there stood Ganondorf with a nasty gash on his chest with blood beginning to drip from it.

Ganondorf- Me…defeated…again…

Then Ganondorf collapsed to the ground. So did Monster Fire Kirby before he changed back to regular Kirby. Link and Meta Knight rushed to help Kirby back up.

Link- Kirby, are you alright?

Meta Knight- He's fine. Those super abilities of his use up so much power that they drain Kirby to almost total exhaustion each time he uses it.

Link- Hang on. I think I got just the thing to help Kirby.

Then Link pulls out a fairy in a bottle and uses it to restore Kirby's energy.

Kirby- Thanks Link.

Meta Knight- Well that went better than I…

Suddenly, a bolt of blue lightning struck Ganondorf while he was still weakened and it looked like what was left of Ganondorf power was being drained. Kirby looked toward where the blue lightning was coming from and saw a very familiar face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return of Magolor**

Meta Knight- Well that went better than I…

Suddenly, a bolt of blue lightning struck Ganondorf while he was still weakened and it looked like what was left of Ganondorf power was being drained. Kirby looked toward where the blue lightning was coming from and saw a very familiar face.

Kirby- You!

From where the blue lightning was being fired, they saw Magolor, but strangely weaker looking than in Kirby Returns to Dreamland.

Magolor- Long time no see, Kirby. Surprised to see me? Well, you were the one who stranded me here!

Link- Is that Magolor you've been telling me about?

Meta Knight- Yes, but he wasn't so…bone thin last we met.

Magolor- My powers were spent after that defeat you handed me. I needed to regain my full power if I was to escape from this place. So I sent a signal across the universe to see if I could get any bites. Someone with enough power to help me regain my power.

Ganondorf- You sent…that signal…my Triforce picked up…you mean…the Constellation Road…can't recreate the universe…

Magolor- Oh, it can, but you won't be the one to do it.

Then Magolor began to look more like how he did in Kirby Returns to Dreamland.

Magolor- I should also be thanking you and that swordsman for weakening this oaf. I honestly wasn't sure if I could drain his energy in my weakened state at his top condition. But I wasn't expecting that new friend of yours. I overhear you joined a team of some sort.

Kirby- Yeah, to take down something far worse than you or Ganondorf. However, you won't be around long enough to see it after I destroy you again!

Magolor- You really think it's gonna be like last time? I think not. Let's see what I can do with this pale wizard's energy.

Then Magolor turned into his sorcerer form in the final boss fight of Kirby Returns to Dreamland. Magolor fired a few energy blasts at Kirby, Link, and Meta Knight. They dodged, but the force of the explosion knocked them to the ground. Magolor tried to take advantage of this to punch Link, but Link quickly blocked with his shield. Then Link cut Magolor's wrist and Magolor screamed in pain.

Magolor- GAAAAWH! That sword…what the hell is that thing?!

Link- Of course! You're using Ganondorf's dark power. Well, my Master Sword has the power to destroy the power of darkness! Like Ganondorf's magic!

Magolor- That sword…should've known when you struck that beast down…

Link tried to strike again, but Magolor teleported behind and shot Link with an energy blast that also made Link drop the Master Sword. But when Magolor tried to pick it up, the same burning sensation of when it cut him took over.

Magolor- You've got to be ****ing kidding me! I can't touch it either!

Then Magolor noticed Link reaching to take back the Master Sword.

Magolor- Oh no you don't!

Magolor tried to punch Link, but Link jumped out of the way. But he was now further from the Master Sword.

Magolor- I might not be able to touch that damn magic sword, but there ain't no way in hell I'm letting you get to it and give yourself an edge over me! Guess you're not so tough without your…

Then a large metal ball with a chain attached to it slammed into Magolor's face before he could finish that sentence. Link was the one holding the chain that large metal ball was attached to.

Link- Sorry, but I'm not a one trick pony. True, the Master Sword is my strongest weapon, but I've had to pass many trials before I could wield that sword. That included mastering the use of other weapons.

Magolor- Why you little…I'll make you pay for that!

Meta Knight- Kirby, we'll have to get that sword back to Link if we're going to win this!

Kirby- I know, but it's gonna be tough though.

(Back on Popstar)

Aryll and Robobot continued to fend off the swarm of Sphere Doomers attacking. Tiff and Tuff were still riding Robobot from the cockpit. One Sphere Doomer covered in fire tried to attack Robobot, but Robobot quickly scanned it and turned into Fire Robobot and shot a stream of fire right back.

Tuff- We got em! I'd say I'm doing a good job at driving Robobot.

Tiff- Actually, you're not.

Tuff- Are you saying you're driving him?!

Tiff- No, I'm not either. Look at the control panel. Kirby set Robobot to auto pilot. Robobot is acting on his own

Tuff- Damn, this sucks! How do you turn the auto pilot off so we can really fight back?

Tiff- I don't think that's such a good idea, Tuff! I say we just let Robobot do his thing since the only one who knows how to operate Robobot when he's not in auto pilot is Kirby! You might do more harm than you think.

Then a Sphere Doomer tried to jump Robobot from behind, but Aryll shot it down with Dyn's Fire.

Aryll- Please focus here. We are being attack after all.

Suddenly, Robobot turned around and slammed its fist into a large fireball that was launched at Tiff and Tuff from behind. Tiff, Tuff, and Aryll looked up and saw a Doomer that looked like it's body was made of a golden flame. It also looked larger and more muscular than the other Sphere Doomers.

Aryll- What is that?!

Tiff- I believe that's a Grand Doomer, a stronger version of the Sphere Doomers. Kirby said he encountered one while finding the missing parts of Magolor's ship.

The Grand Doomer spat out a few more fireballs, but Aryll blocked by creating a barrier with her magic. Then Aryll shot a bolt of lighting at the Grand Doomer, but the Grand Doomer opened a portal and vanished. Then another portal opened next to Aryll and the Grand Doomer rushed out and tackled Aryll to the ground. Before the Grand Doomer could attack her again, Robobot punched the Grand Doomer and knock it through a building.

Aryll- Wow! Robobot is pretty strong. But then again, he is a machine.

Suddenly, Aryll noticed a looming shadow underneath where Robobot was standing. Before Aryll could warn them, the Grand Doomer rushed out of that shadow and immobilized Robobot. While Robobot was struggling to get its arms and legs free, the Grand Doomer opened its mouth and looked like it was about to bite Tiff and Tuff from the cockpit of Robobot.

Aryll- **NOOO!**

Suddenly, Aryll shot a huge magic blast at the Grand Doomer, much more of Hylia's magic than usual. That magic blast caused the Grand Doomer to disintegrate.

Tuff- Oh my god.

Tiff- Aryll…did you just do that?!

Aryll- I just tapped into more of Hylia's power and I didn't lose control! I guess I am getting better at this.

(Back in the Constellation Road)

Link, Kirby, and Meta Knight continued to fight against Magolor. Magolor conjured up a bunch of large rocks and threw them at Link, Kirby, and Meta Knight. Link swung that chain connected to that large metal ball and smashed most of large rocks like a wrecking ball. Meanwhile, Meta Knight sliced some of them with his Galaxia sword. Then Kirby inhaled some of the busted pieces of the large rocks and transformed into Stone Kirby.

Stone Kirby- POYO! Link, give me a boost!

Stone Kirby jumped on the large metal ball.

Link- You got it, Kirby!

Link swung the chain connected to the large metal ball as hard as he could and flung Stone Kirby right at Magolor. Stone Kirby quickly turned into his stone form and he rammed Magolor right in the face.

Magolor- Owch! **** you, Kirby!

Then Magolor created a rainbow-colored vortex shaped like a star and it began sucking everything in. Link quickly put on his iron boots and Stone Kirby turned into his stone form to keep themselves from being sucked in until the vortex closed. After it eventually closed, Magolor noticed Meta Knight was nowhere to be seen. He looked behind him and saw Meta Knight rushing towards the Master Sword. Then Magolor teleported in front of Meta Knight and tackled him to the ground.

Magolor- Nice try. I'm not letting you get to this sword that easily.

Then Stone Kirby dropped his stone copy ability and turned to look at Link.

Kirby- Link, maybe I can use my inhale to get the Master Sword closer to us.

Link- Worth a try.

Kirby- Ok! Here I go! POYO!

Then Kirby used his inhale while Magolor was distracted with Meta Knight and the Master Sword actually got picked up by the inhale's suction. Link reach out to catch the Master Sword, but Magolor saw them and shot an energy blast at Link. Link got knocked to the ground, but the Master Sword continued to be pulled in and into Kirby's mouth.

Kirby- Oh dear…I just inhaled the Master Sword…

Then to everyone's surprise, Kirby was engulfed by a bright light and the ground began to shake. When the light faded, Kirby had transformed into Ultra Sword Kirby, but he know had the Master Sword as his sword and the symbol of the Triforce on his forehead.

Triforce Ultra Sword Kirby- What just happened?!

Link- Was not really expecting that to happen. Either way, you have the Master Sword now, Kirby. Now put that power to good use!

Triforce Ultra Sword Kirby- This still feels a little strange to me, but I guess you're right. POYO!

Triforce Ultra Sword charged the Master Sword and swung a Triforce Cut at Magolor. Magalor tried to block by creating a magic symbol that looked like a circle with five triangles around it.

Meta Knight- Link! Heads up!

Link looked to face Meta Knight and saw Meta Knight had tossed him the quiver of light arrows he dropped earlier.

Link- Perfect! This is just what we need!

Link pulled out his bow, charged a light arrow to full power, and shot it into Magolor's chest while he was distracted trying to block Triforce Ultra Sword Kirby.

Magolor- What the…?! My power…is…

Link- The Master Sword wasn't the only weapon I had that could dispel Ganondorf dark magic. The light arrow drains all darkness from whatever it hits.

Because Magolor was dropped his guard by that light arrow, Triforce Ultra Sword Kirby broke through his block and cut Magolor in half.

Magolor- Damn it…defeated…again…so close…

Then Magolor's body exploded and Triforce Ultra Sword Kirby changed back to regular Kirby after collapsing from total exhaustion.

Kirby- Hey Link, you wouldn't happen to have another one of those fairies, would you?

Link- Sorry, but that was my last one.

Kirby- Then one of you is gonna have to carry me back to Popstar…I'm so tired, I can't move…

Meta Knight- Hey, where did Ganondorf go?!

Link turned around and noticed that Ganondorf and the space ship he got there with were gone.

Link- Ganondorf got away from us! At least we stopped a crisis from happening. Also, I'll be taking my Master Sword back, Kirby.

(Later at Chef Kawasaki's restaurant on Popstar)

Kirby was sitting at his usual table and eating up a storm.

Tiff- Kirby, slow down! You'll swallow the plate if you keep eating like that!

Kirby- I just exerted more than usual inhaling the Master Sword! The regular Super Abilities drain me enough…but this…remind me never inhale your sword like that again, Link! I don't think I can stand another total exhaustion moment! (BURP) Oh, excuse me.

Kirby continued eating like crazy.

Link- You know, after that Deadly Six incident, I was hoping we wouldn't have to go through anything intense for a while. Let's hope we can relax for a little bit, because I think we could all use a break after that.

Kirby- Dream on, Link! We're heroes. As much as we all want to recover from experiences like Tabuu's attack on Grand Metropolis, or the Kalos League, or at the event in the Mushroom Kingdom, or that missing children incident, but that's why we're here, to stop those disasters when they strike. But that's also why we gotta stick together as a team. As a team, us heroes will always win.

The End

Epilogue

(At Bowser's Castle)

Eggman and Ganondorf entered Bowser's bed room. Bowser was lying in his bed in pain while Boss Cass, King DeDeDe, King K. Rool, and Risky Boots were trying to hold Bowser down.

Boss Cass- About time you came back, egghead.

Eggman- I found another person to help us try to fix whatever is wrong with Bowser.

Ganondorf- And why should I bother with this?

Eggman- I just got you back to Earth after that space ship I lent you lost power. I'd say you owe me. Like how K. Rool, Risky Boots, and Team Rocket owed me when I found them stranded after the members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team bested them…again. Speaking of which, where are those three buffoons?

Risky Boots- Getting some more cold water.

Ganondorf- So what exactly is wrong with the Koopa King?

King DeDeDe- He's sort of been twisting in his sleep and acting like he's in serious pain.

Boss Cass- He's been this way ever since Tabuu and the Deadly Six attacked.

Bowser- Leave…me alone…get out…of my ****ing head! (ROAR)

Then Bowser spat out a huge stream of fire. Ganondorf put out flame on the tip of his head.

Ganondorf- Ok…this really is a serious condition. I guess I'll see what I can do.


End file.
